Talk:Starfleet uniform (2140s-early 2160s)
Earth vs Starfleet how is Earth Starfleet different from regular star fleet? :Earth Starfleet is the space organization set prior to the formation of the United Federation of Planets, hence why it's called 'Earth' Starfleet. -- Enzo Aquarius 01:44, 21 May 2005 (UTC) :::In a way, a predecessor to "regular" Starfleet. Perhaps the article introduction could make that clearer, in a chronological context. -- Captain M.K.B. ::This article is well written, but needs a little work to have it describe things from a Trek point of view rather than a general 21st century point of view. *Lots* of good stuff, just a slight change in voice is all that's needed, I think. Aholland 16:41, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :::I think some descriptions were edited by present-day military buffs who added some terminology. We can change some POV ourselves, but i find their descriptions of the jargon to be well received: duty uniform jumpsuits are worn on the ship, service uniforms are worn in office service or more formal occasions, and dress uniforms were the dressiest version, obviously. The fact that Starfleet of the show produced in the 21st century has uniforms that appear in variations like 21st century military uniforms do in some way validate these appellations. I find the simpler terminology far preferable than presuming to call them "Class A" uniforms as the real military (and non-canon sources) do. (see below for such comparisons) -- Captain M.K.B. 03:46, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Removed info I removed this massive chunk of info from the article that seems well written if not sourced. I'll place it here for someone else to try to put the info in the article.--Tim Thomason 07:10, 25 February 2006 (UTC) : A long, frontal, centrally mounted zip runs from the top of the straight slightly raised collar all the way down to the lower abdomen. This allows the uniform to be taken off quickly, or put on swiftly, simply by stepping into the trousers, placing the arms into the upper section and the pulling the upper half up and over the shoulders until it is correctly fitted on a male or female crewmember. The zip can be worn high or low for additional comfort round the neck. The color of the uniform is blue, and is manufactured from a hard wearing mixture of materials that provides some protection to the wearer during normal duties, as well as warmth and comfort. The sleeves feature long zips built into the forearms just behind the cuffs, which fold over the wrist to create a relatively close fit above the hands. This combination is particularly useful for engineering personnel or those carrying out maintenance, as the close-fitting sleeves will not get in the way of potentially sensitive equipment while carrying out their duties, and leaves the hands completely exposed while working. If the crew members need to have their upper arms completely exposed when working in wet or extremely hot conditions, the cuffs can be quickly opened with the zips, and the entire lower section of the sleeve rolled up over the bicep. : The right sleeve of the uniform includes a small zipped pocket on the outside of the garment, and is large enough to hold small tools. Pockets are a significant feature on the uniforms of 2150s - the upper chest of the uniform includes a horizontal pocket on the right breast just below the identification piping, along with three narrow vertical stitched flaps into which can be placed narrow tools or implements for immediate access. There is a longer vertical pocket positioned on the left side of the uniform's front, along with two large pockets located on the upper left and right thighs of the garments. This combination provides great opportunity for Starfleet personnel to carry a number of items with them at all times. : Clearly mounted on the upper left sleeve of the uniforms is the mission badge or emblem of the vessel that particular Starfleet belongs to, a tradition that is continued from the early missions of space exploration undertaken by NASA, and dating back to the 20th century. The crew of for example wear the stylized image of their vessel. : Some Starfleet personnel may also wear a black colored baseball cap with the registry number of their ship stitched onto the front in red and silver lettering. : The nature of the interior construction of a starship also calls for comfortable and protective footwear due to the large number of exposed metallic surfaces and ladders, so all personnel wear the same thick soled black zipped ankle boots around which the lower part of the uniform's trouser is fitted to prevent the leg of the uniform being caught while climbing or walking. : In addition to the basic outer uniform, all personnel up to the rank of captain wear a black undershirt fastened by buttons. : Rank is indicated by a series of small rectangular silver pips that are worn on the right shoulder flash, as follows: :* one pip: ensign (the lowest rank; in the British navy the equivalent is midshipman) :* two pips: lieutenant :* three pips: commander :* four pips: captain : Higher ranks, such as admirals, have pips on both the left and right shoulder pads with the piping coloured silver above red. The colored piping running past the collar and over the upper shoulders begins Starfleet's tradition of using colors to denote an individual's function. :* COMMAND including helm and navigation are colored gold :* ENGINEERING and WEAPONS/SECURITY are colored red :* SCIENCE is colored a turquoise blue-green. : In addition to the standard duty uniform, a thick jacket can also be worn for situations such as a landing party expecting severe weather conditions. The jacket possesses the colored piping to indicate departmental function and, like the standard outer garment, has a zipped breast pocket, and the vessel's mission emblem on the upper left sleeve. It also has a thick turn-down collar. : In addition to duty uniforms, Earth Starfleet also had "Service Uniforms" and "Dress Uniforms". The Service Uniforms, worn with a necktie, resemble the current service uniforms (also known as Class A uniforms) worn by the US Air Force. The Dress Uniforms are similar but have a mandarin collar rather than a necktie. Skirt Variant Does anybody know which episode features the Service Uniform skirt variant as mentioned in the article? --Mada101 14:16, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :In episodes where they show San Fancisco's Starfleet Headquarters building exteriors, numerous service-uniformed personnel can be seen walkng around. The skirt would be in any of those episodes. -- Captain M.K.B. 14:24, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Images This might not be a problem for everyone because everyone's browser is different, but whenever I view an article with a lot of short sections with images accompanying the sections, (such as most of the uniform pages) the images tend to get pushed down so they're not actually next, page-wise, to the section they're supposed to be. When quoting canonically significant pages like this one, (as is policy over at the Fanfic wiki since there's no better source than MA for canon info) that have a lot of images in the aforementioned style, I'll move some of them over to the left of the page so they don't get pushed down, like this. Might I suggest that something similar be implemented here for the sake of those whose browsers don't display the images correctly? --Kevin W. Tlk 01:39, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Anyone? --Kevin W. Tlk 06:14, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::actually, i think they work best when they're all on the left, a quick fix though is to add a clear all ( ) to each section, sans the underscore. as a side note...its bizarre to see a page i compiled here replicated over there...i didn't know that happened... Deevolution 06:42, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, well, since we're mostly focused on writing fanon articles, we usually just quote from MA for canon info. It saves time. :::The br fix works. --Kevin W. Tlk 23:16, 4 March 2007 (UTC) No Insignia? What rank is an officer who has no insignia? Even the removed guide to ranks (see above) does not answer this question, but there is an officer who has no insignia in the first away team to Archer IV in ! --Defiant 16:36, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Pure speculation on my part, but it could be something along the lines of Trainee (enlisted cadet on active duty, as seen on "Star Trek II") or Midshipman (officer cadet on active duty, also seen on "Star Trek II" and mentioned on TOS). More than likely, though, we should just assume it was a costume error, and say he was a Crewman grade of sorts ;) --Mada101 19:43, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :If it's anything similar to the system used by the US military, he's probably the lowest enlisted grade, since he has no insignia. This has no bearing since it's completely non-canon, but the Fanfic wiki states that, since both the "one-wing" and no insignia have both been confirmed as crewmen, then the one-wing insignia for crewmen is optional or there are four grades of crewman in the Earth SF. I prefer the former. --Kevin W. Tlk 20:30, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Sleeve stripe note While it's somewhat hard to see the exact number of stripes, the Captain and Commodore stripes are actually different. The Captain stripes have two on top and three on bottom, while it's the other way around for Commodores, although, as I said, I could be wrong on the numbers. Does anyone have good screencaps to check the exact number of stripes? --Kevin W. Tlk 05:06, 13 April 2007 (UTC) "These Are the Voyages..." disclaimer : While these changes made to the duty uniform are generally accepted as canon, it should be noted that "These Are the Voyages..." took place almost entirely within the holodeck of the Enterprise-D, more than 200 years later and may not represent what "actually" happened within the Star Trek universe. Should this be noted? It's true that the holodeck recreation may not accurately portray the words and actions of the NX-01 crew, but surely the design of the 2161 Earth Starfleet uniform was clearly documented in Starfleet's historical records and would thus be faithfully recreated on the holodeck. Zek 02:21, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::...two weeks later i have removed that bit. something else might want to be added in its place, but i could not find the wording that would make it more diplomatic, less fannish. Deevolution 01:43, 5 May 2007 (UTC) "Arctic gear" why is it called "Arctic gear" when it is worn on other planets, not in Earth's Arctic region? I won't change it in case the name is derived from some official source, but if it isn't then it should be changed. -- 21:14, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :"Arctic" is literally synonymous with "northern polar", or more generally, is an adjective that describes conditions of "polar" type. Let's pretend that on every planet, not just ours, the poles are the coldest places. Even environments that aren't actually polar can be described as "arctic": Himalayan, for example. Anyway, the real criterion on what Memory Alpha calls the gear should be whether there's any dialog or script reference. Maybe someone can look into this and say whether "Arctic" is the given term or whether some earlier contributor just made it up. 22:08, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Let me also point out that your idea that it is not worn in Earth's Arctic region is false. It was. 22:19, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :: "Cold weather gear" could probably be an acceptable alternative, as well. --Alan 23:57, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Rename Not the only 22nd century uniform now, so this needs a new disambiguation. - 06:54, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :I agree the rename needs to be (Mid 2140s to Early 2160s). Jkirk8907 (talk) 03:47, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Since there's no other uniforms that we know of used in the 2140s, there's no need to disambiguate it by adding "mid". Early, mid, and late are used only if there's more than one known uniform type in a decade. - 03:31, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Division colors On my TV, the colors appear to be gold (command), purple (ship's services), and teal (sciences). The article gives these colors as gold, red, and blue. 01:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Operations is defiantly not purple. Do the colors in the images here match your TV? - 05:19, October 10, 2016 (UTC)